Magnet
by Hibana Senkou
Summary: Aku bertemu dengan gadis yang hanya berdiri saat tas sekolahnya tenggelam di sungai. -Sasuke- / "Kenapa kau mau membuat dirimu basah kuyup demi ak –maksudku, demi tasku?" / "Magnetmu berlawanan arah dengan magnetku. Aku ditarik oleh magnet itu." /


"_Magnetmu berlawanan kutub dengan magnetku.  
Aku ditarik oleh magnet itu."_

.

.

**Magnet **© **Hibana Senkou**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMU berjalan dengan langkah tenang. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya berangkat ke sekolah saat hari masih pagi. Kedua tangan Uchiha Sasuke –nama laki-laki itu– tersembunyi di kantong celana, sementara sebuah headset melingkar di lehernya. Dia memakai _hoodie _di balik jas sekolahnya, membuat kesan _cool _kuat menguar. Para pejalan kaki, terutama kaum hawa, tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Bisikan-bisikan seperti '_cool_' atau '_kakkoii_' terdengar dari mulut mereka. Namun, laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Bagai ada _barrier _di sekelilingnya yang membuat dia tidak terganggu. Atau mungkin, dia justru menikmatinya?

Tepat ketika pemuda itu hendak berbelok ke sebuah jembatan, seseorang menubruknya dari belakang, membuatnya hampir terjungkal ke depan. Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap menumpahkan gerutuan kepada si penabrak ketika orang itu menjerit.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Sebuah suara yang cukup melengking –khas wanita, keluar dari bibir orang yang menabraknya barusan.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis yang memakai seragam SMA yang sama dengannya sedang terduduk di hadapannya sambil memunguti kertas-kertas yang tercecer akibat terjatuh barusan. Sang gadis tetap berusaha merapikan kertas-kertas itu dengan gerakan kikuk, sementara Sasuke tetap berdiri tegak sembari memperhatikan gadis itu. Agaknya Sasuke tidak berniat membantunya. Hingga gadis itu pun sadar dan mendongak, menatap Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha san…" gumam gadis itu lirih, antara tidak percaya dan takut. Tidak percaya karena dia bertemu dengan Pangeran Sekolah di pagi hari seperti ini, dan takut karena pertemuan mereka justru diawali dengan tabrakan. Dan lagi, yang menabrak adalah dia!

Sasuke yang awalnya memandang si Penabrak tanpa minat, tiba-tiba terkejut ketika kedua mata mereka bersirobok. Lebih tepatnya, karena melihat warna _emerald _yang memenuhi iris sang gadis. Begitu kontras –namun begitu lembut, dan cocok dengan rambut merah muda miliknya. Begitu menarik. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya.

Haruno Sakura –gadis itu, tersadar setelah beberapa saat terpesona dengan iris hitam kelam milik Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Dia buru-buru kembali mengambil kertas-kertasnya, dan berdiri dengan gugup. Dibenarkannya letak tas yang kini melorot di bahunya, dan ber-_ojigi_. "Sekali lagi, maaf!" Lalu, tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis berkacamata itu mengambil langkah seribu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Bagai ditarik magnet, Sasuke tak dapat mengalihkan pandang dari Sakura sampai gadis itu hilang dari pandangan –mengingat jembatan yang akan dilaluinya cukup panjang dan melengkung. Seakan-akan diri gadis itu dilingkupi dengan magnet yang berlawanan kutub dengan magnetnya.

Magnet, eh?

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Dia berpikir untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kali ini dipasangnya headset ke telinga dan menghidupkan mp4 yang diambil dari dalam kantong. Ditekannya mode _shuffle _dan lagu Gunslinger milik Avenged Sevenfold mulai mengalun.

Sembari berjalan lambat-lambat, Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian barusan. Entah kenapa otaknya _blank _seketika saat melihat iris _emerald _ milik Sakura. Begitu sejuk dan lembut, membuatnya seakan kaku di tempat.

Tepat ketika Sasuke hampir sampai pada ujung jembatan, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Gadis itu sedang melongokkan kepalanya ke sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan dengan wajah menahan tangis. Sasuke merasa gadis itu begitu familiar di matanya, terlebih dengan rambut merah muda. Eh? Bukankah itu gadis yang sama, yang menabraknya beberapa saat lalu? Demi apa pula dia bertemu lagi dengannya? Terlebih lagi, apa yang dilakukannya di pinggir jembatan?

Magnet kembali menarik Sasuke, rupanya.

"Barang-barangku…" ujar Sakura lemah, terdengar putus asa. Dia masih fokus ke arah sungai, meratapi tas sekolahnya yang tenggelam dan kertas-kertas berisi data anggota klub yang mengambang di permukaan sungai.

"Kau menjatuhkannya?" Suara baritone sontak membuat Sakura menoleh. Dia terperanjat ketika melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Uchiha san…" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Ku ulangi," sela Sasuke, "Kau menjatuhkannya? Maksudku, barang-barangmu?"

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Aku terpeleset karena berjalan terburu-buru. Hari ini aku ada piket dan aku harus sampai ke sekolah lebih awal untuk menaruh kertas-kertas berisi data anggota klub," ucapnya sembari menunjuk kertas-kertas yang mengambang di sungai, sebagian telah tenggelam. Dalam hati Sakura tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohannya.

Sasuke tak banyak bereaksi. Dia hanya melongok sedikit, melirik barang-barang Sakura yang kini mengambang di sungai –minus tasnya yang tenggelam. Dan mata _onyx_nya melebar.

"Itu tas sekolahmu?" tanya Sasuke. Kekagetan jelas tergambar di wajah tampannya.

Sakura mengangguk takut-takut. Rupanya dia salah mengartikan kekagetan di wajah Sasuke sebagai bentuk kemarahan. Pasti laki-laki itu marah padanya yang bukannya mengambil tas malah berdiri di jembatan seperti ini, begitu kira-kira isi hatinya. Tapi jujur saja, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Setetes air mata meluncur turun di pipinya yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini lebih keras, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau tak hanya kertas tapi kau juga menjatuhkan tas sekolahmu?!"

Sakura mengernyit, menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh lebih banyak lagi. "Entahlah…" sahutnya pelan. Dia benar-benar takut. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis kikuk berkacamata yang kerjaannya hanya mendekam di perpustakaan saat istirahat, pada saat-saat begini? Sakura mulai berpikir kalau dia harus membaca lebih banyak buku tentang pelajaran bersosialisasi.

"Kau bodoh," desis Sasuke pelan. Tanpa banyak bicara dia melepaskan headset, lalu membuka jas beserta _hoodie_, dan menarik lepas dasinya. Dengan sekali gerakan diserahkannya barang-barang itu ke Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menerima pemberian Sasuke dengan mulut menganga dan mata melebar. Belum sembuh keterkejutannya, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan lompatnya Sasuke ke sungai!

Magnet itu bahkan tersebar ke setiap barang-barangnya!

"Uchiha san! K-kau…," ucapan Sakura terputus. Dia masih benar-benar kaget.

Sementara Sasuke, dia sudah berdiri di sungai yang hanya berkedalaman sebatas pinggang. Sebelah tangannya membawa tas sekolah Sakura yang sudah basah kuyup.

Sakura tertegun memandang Sasuke. Laki-laki itu…, dia sudah basah kuyup akibat melompat ke sungai. Badannya yang _sixpack _jelas tercetak di balik kemeja putihnya yang basah. Rambut model pantat ayamnya kini lepek, tidak lagi melawan gravitasi. Dia terlihat sangat…. Menawan. Tanpa sadar pipi Sakura memerah. Pemandangan di depannya terlalu indah.

"Barang-barangmu basah semua, dan kertas-kertasmu tidak bisa diselamatkan. Bagaimana?"

Suara Sasuke memawa Sakura kembali ke alam sadar. Dia mengerjap bingung di balik kacamatanya, masih belum dapat mencerna serentetan kejadian barusan. "Tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya lirih setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Sakura mendur selangkah, masih dengan barang-barang Sasuke di tangannya, dia ber-_ojigi_, "Terima kasih banyak, Uchiha san!"

"Uchiha san, kenapa kau mau membuat dirimu basah kuyup demi ak –maksudku, demi tasku?"

Sasuke tidak –belum– menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Desau angin mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk berdampingan rerumputan di pinggir sungai. Karena pakaian Sasuke maupun tas sekolah Sakura basah kuyup, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat sekolah saja. Daripada harus berhadapan dengan guru BK, lebih gampang mengarang alasan sakit. Jadi, inilah yang mereka lakukan, mengeringkan diri.

Sasuke belum juga menjawab, sementara Sakura tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab. Gadis itu malah sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran yang basah kuyup dari tasnya –yang basah kuyup pula.

Sasuke membuka suaranya, "Kau tidak memaksaku menjawab?"

Gerakan Sakura berhenti. Iris _emerald_nya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Sasuke tetap memandang sungai yang tenang di depan mereka. "Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku sampai merelakan diri basah kuyup dan bolos sekolah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Sakura tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Dia merasa aneh dengan nada ucapan Sasuke barusan, seperti menggantung, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan tapi tidak diucapkan.

Hening kembali mengambil alih.

"Mungkin aku tahu," sambung Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

"Magnetmu berlawanan dengan magnetku. Aku ditarik oleh magnet itu."

**Fin**

* * *

**A.N. **

Salam kenal, minna. ^_^ Saya Hibana Senkou. Tak banyak kata-kata, ini fic pertama saya, jadi fic ini jauh dari kata **sempurna_._**Ide fic ini muncul begitu saja saat saya membaca manga (sebenarnya cerita lepas) berjudul Body Magnetism. Saya akui saya tidak terlalu bagus dalam hal paragraf deskripsi, dan cara saya menyambung kata demi kata saja sudah terlihat kalau saya masih pemula. Benar-benar pemula.

Oleh karena itu, saya butuh bantuan senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian di sini. Tolong sampaikan krtitik dan saran kalin di kotak review, ya! ^_^

**Story only : 1,218 word(s)**

Regards,

火花 閃光

Hibana Senkou


End file.
